All For A Memory
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Sakura was lost for the past 10 years only to be found again. Without a single memory of the past Syaoran and Sakura go through an adventure to relive those memories and rekindle their love. There is only one problem. Chapter 2
1. The Meeting

**_Author Note:_ Hey! So I know I suck and have not finished a story for a couple of years now but that streak will end! How do I know? Because I already have the first three chapters of this story and the ending. So I just need the middle and the story will be complete! I really hope you enjoy this story I wrote it a year back because the idea just seemed so beautiful and elegant in my mind. Please read and review and I can guarantee everyone that this story will be completed. Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I will only say this once, I don't own any of the Card Captor Characters. They all belong to CLAMP. Thank you.**

All For a Memory.

_It had been a snowy winter day; the crisp air gave signs of winter approaching. Just a few more days until the holiday comes, the day you spend it with the people you love the most, except one guy wasn't as lucky as all the couples around him. Stuck in the middle of Tokyo in the blizzard that was brewing a man in his mid twenties walked around in disarray, he hated this holiday, he hated this holiday with a passion. Why? Because she had loved this holiday._

_Latching onto his suitcase he hurried through the crowds of people, all around him were couples and families all happily going about their ways with bags in their hands. They were all ready for Christmas, it was already Christmas Eve and he was stuck in Tokyo miles away from home. His messy chestnut brown hair blew in the harsh wind as the snow dropped down harder looking around for cover he noticed a quaint little coffee shop. Quickly brushing off the snow off his suit jacket, although it was useless as seconds later the snow appeared back on, he entered the building filled with voices and laughter._

_Giving a soft grunt he quickly ordered a regular coffee and sat down. He looked at the corner and noticed a couple, holding each others hand overtop the table in deep conversation. His heart surged a little, a part of him felt empty, how long ago was it since he last went on a date? How long was it since he had loved?_

_That was when it happened, at that special day that he expected to be like any other. She unknowingly walked back into his life. He didn't notice her at first as she walked in with a large coat wrapped around her small frame._

"_Sakura-sama the usual I presume?" the waitress asked who was also serving the man._

"_Iie" Sakura said softly as she looked at her surroundings, "Just came to check up on you guys, and to tell you since there is a storm brewing you guys should close early tonight."_

"_Hai!" the waitress cried and quickly ran to the back to tell her fellow employees._

_Even as this all occurred he was oblivious to even her existence, it was as though he was in such a daze with his own thoughts he failed to sense her._

_But than he caught a glimpse of the one thing he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried to forget he couldn't. Her eyes, he could never forget her eyes. The way they always sparkled with happiness, the deep emerald colour they bared. They were truly one of a kind. The owner of the store once again looked at her surroundings to see if anything was wrong and that was when they locked eyes._

_Auburn met emerald, and that was how it started._

_**Summary: **_**Sakura was lost for the past 10 years only to be found again. Without a single memory of the past Syaoran and Sakura go through an adventure to relive those memories and rekindle their love. There is only one problem. **


	2. The Decision

All For a Memory

"_Sakura" he had whispered under his breath at the sight of her. _

_She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her wavy auburn tresses cascading down her small frame that went below her shoulders, her face with her soft pink lips and emerald eyes that could make any guy fall in love. He watched as she slowly left the café and into the cold of the night. When he finally realized that she was gone he quickly rushed out of his seat and ran to her, he'd be damned if he allowed her to walk out of his life again. Not this time._

_His heart pounded as the snow continued to fall down the night sky. Looking around him, he tried to find the silhouette of her body; he had to find her again. That's when he noticed it, her auburn tresses being blown in the wind as her arms were wrapped around her. _

'_This is it,' was all he could think about as he rushed towards her grabbing her arm, "Sakura!"_

_The woman named Sakura turned around slowly, her eyes sparkling as she placed on a small smile, "Hello?"_

"_Sakura, it's me Syaoran! Where have you been?" Syaoran breathed out as he slowly let go of her._

"_Do I know you? I think you have the wrong Sakura sir." She said politely as she looked around nervously to make sure she wasn't alone. The guy was scaring her._

"_You…forgot about me?" Syaoran breathed out unsurely, "You forgot about us."_

_Sakura forced out a smile, "I'm sorry sir. I really have no idea who you are."_

_Syaoran shook his head, this could not be happening, "Sakura how could you forget me! You said you would love me forever!"_

_Sakura looked at him as she felt something watery drop on her hand. Gasping she touched her face and felt the dampness on her checks. Why was she crying?_

"_Gomen…I didn't mean to make you cry," Syaoran said unsurely his eyes hidden by his bangs._

"_I have amnesia," Sakura finally voiced to break the silence._

_Syaoran stared at her in disbelief, how could this have happened? How could this have happened without him knowing?_

"_I also don't want to know about my past," Sakura continued her eyes solemn, "but incase I do change my mind can I have your number please?"_

_Syaoran stared at her unsurely as he took his business card out, "I'm only in the city for another day," he mumbled as he got ready to leave._

"_Than I shall call you tomorrow, or never," she whispered out as she watched him leave._

_This time he was walking away from her. And it would up to her if she allowed him back in._

_Sakura returned back home thinking about the strange man that had approached her today. _

"_Saku," a deep voice called out loving, "what's on your mind?"_

_Sakura with her famous smile on her lips embraced the guy tightly, "Eriol-kun, I love you, you know that right?"_

_Eriol looked at her through his spectacles his night blue eyes hidden behind them, "of course Sakura, you remember that we have to meet your parents tomorrow for the wedding preparations right?"_

_Sakura nodded her head happily, "Of course Eriol, I can't wait to get married!"_

_The next morning as Sakura awoke she noticed her fiancé staring at her intently, pain stricken. _

"_Whose card is this?" he asks with a venomous tone on his lips._

_Sakura smiles reassuring, "Eri-kun, you scared me."_

_Eriol frowns, "Is he the reason why you asked if I love you?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "No…it's something else."_

_Eriol stared at her confused now, "What else would you need a business card for?"_

"_He knows me Eriol."_

_Eriol stares at her, obviously confused, "Knows you?"_

"_He knows who I was…before."_

_Eriol stared at her, eyeing her down carefully, "and do you want to know?"_

_It was such a simple question but somehow she couldn't answer it. Did she want to know the truth behind her past? Would she be able to accept it? Was it even worth knowing?_

"_Do you want to know Sakura?" Eriol questions again._

_**Ten Years Ago**_

"Hi I'm new here, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I come from Hong Kong," Sakura introduces as she bows politely in front of the class.

"Good job Sakura, now I want you to take a seat behind…Eriol. Eriol raise your hand please," the teacher replied.

Eriol quickly raised his hand as Sakura followed with a large smile on her face.

"I hope we can become friends," Sakura replied so cheerfully that he almost missed the next part, "my only friend."

Eriol stared at her wondering why her eyes held such pain, whatever the reason was however he knew that he wanted to be the one to take the pain away from her.

Outside at the courtyard when it came time for lunch Eriol sat down by his usual tree alone as he watched the others play in the courtyard. He was so deep into his thoughts he didn't realize when Sakura sat beside him her auburn tresses flowing beautifully in the wind.

"Why are you so sad?" he voiced out catching her by surprise. She instantly lost the smile that she had planted on her lips as to not make everyone think of her as some depressed child. Although inside she knew that she was.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Sakura whispered looking around as though there were spies watching her.

Eriol chuckled but nodded his head instantly going serious.

"I have amnesia, but the worst part is the entire time I was in the hospital no one came to visit me. No one cared."

_Syaoran stared at the door in front of him, unsure of what to expect. A man had called him back saying that Sakura would want to see him this very morning. Just hearing her name knocked him to his senses and he quickly rushed following the directions the man gave him to this quaint little house that was now in front of him. _

_He unsurely looked at his surroundings. He had seen the way her eyes looked so lost when she had told him she didn't want to know of the past. The way they held such pain, making him feel that he was the very cause of that pain. If only he had not allowed her to be so reckless that night. But Sakura being the stubborn girl she was never did listen to what he said. He chuckled softly inside in the memories of all their petty arguments they had shared together, but was quickly snapped out of it when the door in front of him opened revealing a man with dark blue hair._

"_You must be Syaoran Li, please come in," his voice was smooth no hint of any bad intention._

_Syaoran nodded his head as he sat down on the sofa looking around the small humble abode._

"_My fiancée will be out in just a moment," Eriol told him as he watched the man's eyes wander around._

_Syaoran was shocked hearing fiancée but kept it inside. It has already been 10 years what had he expect to occur. Did he truly have any right expecting her to wait for him to find her?_

_Sakura walked into the room humming cheerfully but instantly stopped seeing the man sitting on her sofa._

"_What is he doing here?" Sakura stared in disbelief at her fiancé._

"_Saku, you know you want the truth."_

_Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "No I don't! These people left me! They allowed me to be alone for the fucking 5 months I was in that hospital. Only my parents ever came to visit me but even they rarely showed! I saw the fucking nurses more than anyone else!"_

_Eriol embraced Sakura tightly in his arms, "Shhhh, but remember that hollow feeling you would always feel when people would ask about your childhood? Or when you watched children playing out in the fields? Oh Sakura you deserve the truth."_

_Sakura looked up at the man she loved her eyes watering as she nodded her head agreeing with him, "You're right, I would never forgive myself if I let this opportunity slip by. I will uncover the truth."_

_Walking towards the man sitting on the couch she held out her hand, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm going to need your helping figuring out who I used to be."_

"_Sakura you will not ruin your future for your fucking past!" Nadeshiko yelled as she clutched her heart in pain._

"_Mother I have a right to know! You may have kept me from it the past 10 years but I'm going to find out the truth of who I was before. And you can't stop me!" Sakura hollered as she turned to walk off but was stopped by her mother's screams._

"_You insolent child! You know what we did for you? How much we sacrificed? And what about Eriol are you just going to leave him to chase this selfish dream of yours! The past is the past Sakura it doesn't matter what happened back then!"_

"_But it does," Sakura whispered quietly, "I feel hollow inside every time something reminds me remotely of the past mother. I need to do this."_

_Fujitaka let out a large side and held his wife back, "She has the right to know."_

_Sakura bowed grateful for her father's understanding and walked off knowing this was going to be a hard journey but one that she must take to fulfill the void deep within her soul. _

"_How could you let her go?" his wife voiced out brokenly as she fell on the couch, "she'll hate us."_

"_No she'll understand. She's our daughter we must have faith in her."_


End file.
